Trip to the Zoo
by theblondetruth143
Summary: Bella and Jacob take a trip to the zoo, but of course nothing goes as planned. **In this story Bella chose Jacob over Edward** One-shot can continue


Bella and Jacob take a trip to the zoo, but of course it can't go as planned. TEAM JACOB.

Authors Note: In this story, Bella picked Jacob. Mostly cause in my head, that's what happened. So yeah. Sorry if you don't read this, you'll be confused.

BellaPOV

It is such a nice day out, and Jacob and I are sitting on the Black's living room couch watching T.V. Well, Jacob was sitting on the couch. I'm comfortable on his lap thank you very much. I don't even know what we're watching. I was too focused on the back massage I was getting from an absent minded Jacob. He probably doesn't even know what he's doing, but it makes me feel safe.

I lean back further into Jacob's chest, bringing him back to his senses. He pecks me on the lips as a greeting, even though we've been sitting here for at least an hour.

"Hey Jake?"

"Hey Bells?" He says mockingly, but it's what he does best.

"So funny, aren't you? Anyway can we do something today?" I ask, even though I know we can do whatever we want now. We're free. The Cullens are still living in Forks, but Edward refuses to even look at me. Not like I want him to look at me, that's what Jacob is for. Anyway, the pack doesn't have to patrol as much anymore because Edward gave up on me after Jacob imprinted me. They still patrol just in case he never really gave up, which terrifies both me and Jacob.

He scoots to the edge of the couch, while spinning me around just slightly to look at him. "Got anything in mind?"

"Actually…I do." I say, standing up, Jake following right after, never letting go, simply grabbing my hand instead.

"Well then let's get shoes on!" Classic Jacob, never worrying about a thing, no matter what it is.

We put shoes on and get settled into the Rabbit.

"Well, where am I going to?" Jake asks, turning the ignition.

"The zoo!" I say like an excited four year old would.

"Any particular reason?" He asks, pulling out of the driveway into the street.

"I want to see the wolves." I state, as if I don't see wolves every day.

At that, Jacob howled in laughter.

"You realize that you see wolves every single day?"

"I do, but those wolves are nice and cuddly, I want to see vicious wolves." Not realizing what I said.

"I can be vicious if that's what you want Bells, I can show you tonight if that works"

Now its my turn to laugh, "You know that's not what I meant."

The rest of the ride was normal Bella and Jacob talk, a few stolen kisses at stoplights, and a lot of laughing until we pulled into the zoo. Ticket purchases took all of five minutes and then we were off.

"Alright Jake, where are the wolves?" I ask, staring at the confusing map.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of the pack, but you got one right here" He laughed, wrapping an arm around me and taking the map out of my hand with his other arm.

I went on my tippy toes, but still couldn't reach his lips so I kissed his neck, and said "Not those wolves, the zoo kind"

"I know, I know, they're this way" He said, pulling me towards the path on the left.

He was right too, they were the second exhibit down the path.

When we got there, I was shocked to see dog-sized wolves staring at me.

"They're so tiny" I whispered into my boyfriend.

He laughed, but not as loud as in the car, and said "Actually, they're normal sized, you just always get to see the oversized ferocious ones"

"Ferocious my butt"

At that, he grabbed my waist with his strong arms, picked me up and twirled me around a few times, and then kissed me, but never let me touch the ground. My feet were still dangling when he scooped up my legs bridal style and pulled me in for a rough kiss.

"Ferocious now?" He growled, but in the lovable Jake way.

"Ferocious enough, I guess" I say giggling.

EdwardPOV-

In the last month or so, a vampire in Equador discovered a way for us to go out in sunlight without sparkling. Some kind of lotion mixed with god knows what, but it works. So Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I decided to go on a trip to the local zoo as a celebration of finally being able to go out in the sunlight. When we got there, we didn't even look at the map, we just went down the first path that we saw, which led to Snow Leopards and Wolves…of course. One of the first things we heard was laughter, from various locations, but two distinct ones. All at the same time, we looked towards the sound, and saw a boy holding a brunette girl bridal style, with their heads close and they were laughing. It took all of three seconds for it to click in all of our heads. Immediately I was bombarded with my siblings thoughts.

"Is that her?"

"Can't be..is it?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Since when…" this was clearly from Jasper, he was always the last to discover things.

"I know that sound anywhere."

After about 2 seconds of their thoughts, I whispered only loud enough for us to hear. "We don't know it's them. Could be any couple."

Just then, the two people leaned in for a kiss, and the boy put the girl down. My worst fear came true.

It was Bella Swan and Jacob Black.

I cleared my thoughts to hear everyone elses.

"Edward, you ok bro?" from Emmett's head.

"Great. We can't even have a celebration without it being ruined" Rosalie, of course.

"This will be interesting…" That must have been Jasper, because I suddenly felt a wave of calmness.

"Guys, it's fine. Let's just continue on with our trip. No stress" I said, mostly due to Jasper's calm wave.

Right then, Bella and Jacob turn around, holding hands, and start to walk towards the snow leopards, where we were, Bella nestling her head into Jacob's arm. I felt a pang of jealousy, she never did that to me. Suddenly, Jacob froze in place, pulling Bella behind him, and clearly tightening his grip.

It was then I realized the five of us were standing in a semicircle gawking at the two.

JacobPOV-

I can't believe it. The bloodsuckers are here, and not glittering. What the hell happened to that? Or maybe that was just another idiotic lie they spewed to my Bella. I freeze for probably ten seconds, all while I can feel Bella squirming to get away and see what froze me. I spin around, grab her around the waist, and begin fast-walking in the other direction. The other direction from what you might ask? Edward Cullen and his leech siblings. They can't be near Bella, at all.

"Jacob Black, what is going on. If you don't tell me right now…I…I'll tell Sam on you!" Bella growled at me. But since she's Bells, it doesn't seem as threatening as she wants it to be. She's too big-hearted.

I pull her to a bench with no one around and sit her on my lap, sideways so she can see me clearly.

"Bella, I need you to listen closely. Do not freak out. "

"Jake! That's just going to make me freak out have you not learned!"

"Right, right. Anyway, the bloodsuckers are here. In the zoo."

"This zoo?"

"No Bells, the zoo in the North Pole! Yes this zoo!"  
>"But…It's sunny, they can't be here! It's going to ruin everything!"<p>

"I know, but we're going to stay away from them and enjoy our day, unless you wanna go home."

"No, I need to do something, you know that. Let's just…stay away from their smell."

"Sounds good, I think my nose was burning up from being in the same circle as them."

She laughed lightly, kissed me, and grabbed my wrists to get me to stand up.

"We'll be fine. I want to see the penguins now."

"Off to the penguins we go!" I laugh, scooping her up onto my back.

BellaPOV-

I can't even think straight, honestly. I'm worried that Edward will pop out and steal me away from Jacob as revenge…for what…I don't know. I get worried too easily, and Jake knows that. I nuzzle my face into his collarbone just a little more just as we get to the penguin exhibit. He puts me down, but immediately swings me in front of him and wraps his muscular arms around my waist. I put my hands on top of his and lean back into him, just slightly.

"The penguins are pretty" I say airily.

"Maybe..but you know what's prettier?" he said, with huskiness in his voice.

"The wolves?" I ask, not catching what he's trying to say.

"No…you." He says sweetly.

I hear the group of girls standing next to me swoon and "awwww," just as I turn around and Jake leans down for a deep kiss. It turned into a make out session, but what do you want? He's gorgeous. Not my fault exactly.

I hear someone clear their throat right next to us and reluctantly pull away. Immediately I regret that decision when I see who it was that cleared their throat. Jacob pulled me right next to him, putting himself between me and…Edward Cullen.

"Hello" Edward said sharply.

"Hello" Jacob said in a similar tone, for the both of us.

"How have you been lately, Bella?" Edward asked without feeling.

"Why are you even here?" I ask back, sharply.

"I have every right to be here, it is a public place." He says in his know it all tone of voice.

"That being said, it's a big park, is there a reason you need to speak with us?" Jacob growled, tightening his grip on me.

"No, not specifically, why?"

"Then please let us enjoy our day…thank you." I started, and Jacob finished with me.

"Have a nice time then." Edward stated, drifting off at the end, when Jake and I turned and walked straight ahead, not looking back. Why would we?

We have everything we need, each other.


End file.
